A Promise
by Music's Crescendo
Summary: Life, all life is hard. Time catalyzes change, and change leaves minds reeling; groping for answers. What happened to the sunshine she knew? Suddenly, wild meant danger. A whole new jungle to explore. LxF Oneshot unless otherwise requested.


_A Promise: A Final Fantasy XIII Fanfiction._

_I don't own FFXIII. Enough said._

_If you can tell me where the name for this story comes from, I'll write anything for you in the XIII Fandom. If you're interested in a continuation of this story, tell me in the comments as well._

* * *

><p>They woke up, but they were worlds away. When she had awoken Fang had made a beeline to Oerba, she had promised Lightning that she would come back one day. And finally, that one day was here. The tanned huntress ran into the city of Oerba and began her search for the familiar soldier. There were thoughts spinning, reeling, and vehemently crashing into her mind. Fear; fear for the future, what if she had woken and it was another five hundred years in the future? What if she was in time to find Lightning the way she had remembered her and she had found someone else.. The huntress blinked back those thoughts and renewed her search. So many things she had yet to say, had yet to show her. To many things left unsaid during their short time around each other..<p>

She tore through crowds of people when something had caught her eyes. A familiar flash of pink hair and steel blue eyes; her heart leapt for a moment when she rested her gaze on this woman garbed in military regalia. Just as she remembered her. The Pink haired woman was staring at her in complete and utter shock, whereas Fang herself was staring at Lightning with a grin. She looked at the soldier, and no matter how keen her eyes were on the hunt she was completely blind to the element of guilt that seemed to show in Lightning's now slow movements.. No words were exchanged, they had no need for that nonsense. They drew closer as if the twosome were trying to verify that indeed that in fact that the other was real. It was only when Fang pulled Lightning into a tight embrace, and faintly felt a bump in her abdomen and then as she pulled away saw the glittering ring on the soldier's finger.

Delicate looking, but completely stable. Something that described Lightning to a tee. Fang's mouth went dry, something she had felt before was completely shattered. To be honest if you looked Fang directly in the eye, you'd see a person that looked like a kicked puppy. Lightning said three words to her, only three words. Fang would never forget the coldness that hit her with her voice and the guilt that she saw in her eyes. "Go away Fang" That familiar voice, so sharp and cold it was like the steel of the gun blade that was suddenly exposed in a swift flash of movement. Fang's throat constricted, it was like something had just began to choke her. No, Fang had dealt with heartbreak before but.. A friend, someone whom knew things about her that Vanille could have only wished she knew pulled a weapon out and was pointing it at her with the intent of killing.

"What so someone of Pulsian Blood ain't allowed back on their own home turf?" Her voice was strained, stubborn to keep itself stable and unwavering, it hurt to speak, it hurt to do anything in those moments and yet she suffered but for what? The eyes only narrowed, only glared at her with ice and steel, piercing the viridian of her own eyes leaving Fang's entire soul there to be read with only her eyes. How long had it been since Fang had gone to sleep? Three years, and the now elder Farron had bigger fish to fry other than a womanizing, irritating, cocky huntress. It didn't show yet, but she and her husband of two years were expecting, and she was definitely not going to let this other woman stress her out. Without words she drove the Pulsian away and never saw her again.

The ice that ran through the veins of the soldier melted weeks after the encounter. When the man in her life had up and left her there to deal with the child of his creation. Lightning left inside an empty house she had worked to get from the ground up, the life she had created from nothing was crumbling. The ever stoic soldier shouldered the weight of this burden with a brave face, not even Serah could crack it. And yet every time the soldier was alone and thought back to the encounter weeks… maybe months prior. No, it didn't show yet that she had someone within her body growing with every day. Lightning at some points had half the mind to extinguish the life that was within her, but always decided against it.

She could kill legions of PSICOM soldiers but she could never hurt something innocent. Well, she did hurt something innocent and it haunted her with every moment that had passed since that day. The pink haired soldier sometimes would lay in bed and wonder where Fang had gone after she had chased her away. It wore on her mind, Vanille had woken long before Fang and had created her own life here on this new version of Gran Pulse. It was one of these nights that she had thought back to her days as a l'cie, the days she shared with the raven haired huntress that she despised so much and loved so dearly. She could recall from memory all of the things Fang had shared with her, and it was one night while standing on the balcony of her home. Watching the moon, rising in the darkened sky over Fang's former home she broke down.

This was Fang's home, never her own and she drove Fang from the place she loved more than anywhere else on this land. No, she did not sob, she never sobbed. Silently tears fell like the memories that washed over her mind and self, tears expressing every ounce of her humility, the softness that was hidden deep within the shell of the soldier. Regret for what she had done, realization that Fang could be still around, still be wandering somewhere in the city. She stood up then, and with a flurry of motion holstered her gun blade and walked into the city. Her eyes frantically scanning the crowd peering, prying, searching for that single person. Hoping that with every glance into shops and cafés she'd be able to find the woman she was looking for.

Nameless faces passed by in gray blurs, her eyes only searching for that familiar blue, familiar face.. Perhaps the soldier had searched a little to hard when she bumped into the form of Oerba Yun Fang. A blue dress shirt and black tie now covering her body with an ash gray coat which had the emblem of the tattoo on her shoulder on the back of it. Lightning took a step back.. What? Fang really was here? All this time…? It took a few moments for Fang to register the bump from Lightning as if she was distracted by something else. Turning, Fang looked at the soldier, now raising a brow as she flicked the cigarette out.

"They always come back. An' look, I didn't even need to beat sense into this one."

Lightning's mind tried to comprehend what Fang could possibly be talking about, but that grin, that feral hypnotizing grin.. Curse it. Light cursed quietly as she eyed Fang, more and more curious about this new getup. "Why'd you change?" The question was more like a demand from the soldier as she stared into the jade eyes which now held a bitter mocking light in them towards her. Nothing like the soft hopeful gleam she had seen just a few weeks prior. Fang let out a bitter laugh and turned. The huntress motioned Lightning to follow her, and to keep up. Obviously it was time they talked. Fang's walk was unusual, it wasn't the easy going loping stride, it was calculated. As if her movements were a part of a formula she had to conform to.

The cityscape changed as they left the upperclass quarter to the place where most people lived, the slums, the places where nobody would want to be caught alone. Is this where Fang had hidden all this time? No wonder she was different. People looked at Lightning; stared even. Cerulean eyes narrowed only to be cut off by a sharp intimidating look from the former huntress. What she couldn't believe was what Fang did next, she pulled a gun from her.. Pants? How the hell had she hidden that so well? Lightning was shocked, in all of her time in the military, her instincts told her this was all going to end badly, violently even. Fang twirled the firearm between her fingers as if it was a child's toy as they walked in silence. Light wanted to speak but every time she was about to utter a word, Fang sharply cut her off.

This was a whole different ballgame, and Light needed to learn the rules and quick. Fang knew this place, it was divided, there were certain places she was welcome, and others where she'd be killed if she set foot there. Lightning being with her automatically set those boundaries for her as well. Here, in the heart of the slums was neutral ground, a place where all mingled in a very delicately balanced ecosystem. Fang headed south, she was affiliated with the south side, blue being their primary color. It explained her attire well. Lightning's military based mind was reeling, this world, she'd only heard about it from lower ranked officers in the guardian corps, but to see it? This was like a boot to the head for her.

As they entered what would be considered safe territory, the gun slid back into what was it's hiding place. It smelled rank in this wing of the neighborhood. It was as if the smell of burning tobacco permeated the buildings and very air they breathed here. Lightning thought of what was inside of her, that innocent thing. This was not good for it, not at all. Fang's eyes glanced over to a man, tall and dark, long dreads falling over his shoulders as he grinned at her and then eyed Lightning with curiosity. He walked over and immediately tensed, as did Fang, whom stepped in front of light.

"New blood?"

"Fat chance. Y'aint gonna touch this one. An' if you do, I will rip whatever manhood you got off o'yer body and force feed it to ya."

The man grinned. Obviously amused with Fang's reaction, but backed off. "Alright, Alright. You win Fang. Shame though, she's a pretty one." Fang growled some sort of follow up warning to the man as she then continued walking. It seemed that even safe territory wasn't exactly safe. That was when Fang turned to her, running a hand through her hair, she stared at Lightning, as if analyzing her. A smirk, a cruel smile, full of bitter humor. There was a lot different about Lightning, especially the absence of that ring that forced her away in the first place. Lightning tensed at that moment, she didn't trust that look until Fang spoke.

"Scum left ya didn't he? Figured out you were knocked up, and bailed before he got caught up in the whole thing. Funny how life works innit?"

Lightning visibly flinched at that remark. Fang was perceptive, and it was almost scary how perceptive she was.

"And now yer comin' to me, cuz ya ain't got no one else that gets ya." Another bitter laugh. "Well _Sunshine_ you want me in yer life, it'll be on my terms. I tried to come back t'ya on yer terms but y'didn't seem to welcome that at all." Her tone was just as dry and bitter as her laughter, but there was no mistaking the hurt behind it all. Lightning inwardly winced, Fang was just as human as the next person and she threw her out like a dog. Wordlessly beating her away those months ago.. Fang turned and motioned for her to follow, more than aware of the looks and murmurs that were rippling down the streets, as they walked a few blocks, streetlamps flickering, mosquitoes making their annoying buzzing sounds as they tried to feed on the people whom were outside.

It was not only hot today, but humid. She wondered how Fang could be wearing a jacket, that was until they slipped into a run down house, a woman looking up at the duo. The woman was shorter than Fang but not at all less menacing. Her short silver hair and completely black attire, save for the bit of blue on her shoes.. It made her uneasy, it made her unhappy. Fang rolled her eyes at the smirk the silver haired woman gave Lightning. However the other woman introduced herself.

"Name's Paine pretty girl. Y'look like you just came outta the top-cat quarter."

Light couldn't find it in her to reply.

Fang growled low in her throat. "Back off. Y'touch 'er and I'll skin your pale ass alive."

That obviously took Paine off guard, her brows raised and she looked like she was about to reply to the warning but.. Instead sat herself down in defeat. Fang was different, she wasn't easygoing anymore, she wasn't the woman she remembered at least.. Vanille, she had heard a rumor that Vanille and Hope had made a life for themselves somewhere in the upper quarter. Fang discarded her jacket and Lightning stared, mouth almost hanging open.

Scars, fresh ones.

Tattoos.. She was marked.

Dear god. What the hell happened to Fang?

The blue shirt was discarded, leaving the black tank top revealing so much more than just tattoos.. It seemed Fang went through some sort of metamorphosis. The woman was a human canvas, marked, tagged. She belonged to a society she'd never have associated herself with if she knew otherwise. That was when Lightning's instinct took over, she turned, away from the room they had been walking to, she turned to run. But run to what? Back to her empty house? Back to nothing?

Nothing seemed better than this.

Fang gripped her shoulder roughly and turned her around to face her. Once again guiding Light to the back room, a room Fang considered safe to speak one on one. Opening the door, she ushered Lightning in and then closed the door, locking it behind her. She rolled a chair away from the desk and motioned Lightning to sit on the bed as Fang sat, straddling the chair. The room was small, blank. White walls and a dark brown wood floor. A single window on the right hand wall that she was afraid to look through. Lightning looked at Fang and a single statement flew from her mouth before she was able to comprehend what she said.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

Fang quirked a brow, and smirked. Her ignorance was almost charming in a way, she sighed, shaking her head and laughing lowly.

"Yer so ignorant Lightnin' it's almost cute. D'ya think I coulda afforded t'live anywhere else in this goddamn hell hole of a city? I think not. Y'Don't seem to see it Sunshine, but where you come from and the skills that are important to you goddamn ignorant cocoon types are much different than the skills that those who are of _true_ Pulsian blood." The words were almost snarled at her. "Y'were pretty goddamn intent on getting rid o' me a few months ago, so I left. I removed all ties I had to you in my life, and I started new here. You city folk are a bunch of pussies. An' Yer lucky I don' so what I'm supposed to do t'ya."

Lightning Farron had been shut up.

"You should be a dead woman right now." Lightning blinked and swallowed. Her eyes narrowing, the prideful soldier in her flaring up like a fire doused with gasoline. Lightning stood up, looking down at Fang. Cerulean meeting Jade, as Lightning chose to dance a dangerous game with this… person who was not Fang. Not Fang at all.

"Then do it." The soldier replied. Much to her amusement Fang had been taken aback by the sudden rebuttal. Fang now seemed frozen in place. "That's right Fang, you can't. You're to fucking afraid." Fang pulled the gun from its hiding place and Lightning stared down the barrel, she didn't flinch. She didn't move, she stared straight down, unblinking into the eyes of the former huntress. Into the monster the city created. If she died here well, guess that'd be that, she'd go to hell and show the devil himself whos the boss around there. The gun clicked. It was empty. Fang smirked.

"Yer a lucky woman Sunshine." The tone was different. Playful, much more like the Fang she remembered, the Fang she recalled from all that time ago. Lightning raised a brow, as the gun was discarded, thrown off to the side onto the floor, and the rolling chair kicked out of the way of Fang, and the huntress moved toward her, studying her again. It was different than the last time. Lightning didn't feel tense, there was some sort of spark she felt building inside of her. That familiar feeling, where the embers are burning but there was no fire, no explosion of flame until a single moment.

Fang made her move right then and there. Lips collided, and the flames exploded as if gasoline doused the fire that had built between them. Fang's body language, her touch, it all echoed a single thought, a single feeling in her mind. She was claimed, and marked, she now had the same limits and boundaries as Fang in this place. She had to be careful, had to make sure she didn't get herself killed in these following weeks, for her sake, and the child's as well. When Fang pulled away no movement was made, they stood there, holding one another, quiet until Fang sighed, looking Lightning in the eye.

Lightning could see things that she didn't wish to see in Fang's eyes, she saw so many painful memories, that hardened Fang's exterior. The slums were a place of death. This is where the condemned live to just waste the last of their lives killing each other or drinking or drugging themselves to death. It was more than apparent to Lightning Fang had tried to be one of those people to just rid themselves from the planet once and for all. It was more and more apparent with the way she saw tattoos cover endless amounts of scars from fights that would have killed Fang if she wasn't so experienced in combat.

"Lightnin'"

"Yeah Fang?"

"I'll help ya. But it sure as hell ain't gonna be easy. Not for you, and Not for me."

"We never were people to take the easy route in anything."

"Amen to that Sunshine."

A few laughs were shared that evening. Fang continued to speak with Lightning on and off in that room for hours, until she finally told Lightning it was time to retire. Life started early here and she'd need all the sleep she could get in order to function properly.

This life.

All Life.

It's always hard.


End file.
